Cemetery Drive
by Luchy Rct
Summary: Lemon. "The Sadness Story Contest". Llevar flores al cementerio puede ser una tarea complicada, especialmente cuando sabes que el ataúd esta vació.


**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.:** Cemetery Drive.

**Autor:**Luchy Rct

**Pareja:**Bella/ Edward.

**Summary:**Lemon. Llevar flores al cementerio puede ser una tarea complicada, especialmente cuando sabes que el ataúd esta vació.

**Rating:**M

**Número de palabras: **2.648

**.**

**.****Cemetery Drive.**

**.**

"_Te dije que desde que te fueras los días serian años, será que a pesar de que son siglos te seguiré amando_."

**.**

_ ─ Feliz aniversario, Bella.─ respiré cerca de su oído, haciéndola estremecer por inercia. _

_La observe con atención durante todo el proceso. Aunque sus movimientos eran rápidos, pude deleitarme con cada uno de ellos. Para mi desgracia envolvió su cuerpo con la sabana blanca, escondiéndolo de mis ojos. Una gran sonrisa resplandecía en sus labios, ella sabía que no me gustaba que lo hiciera._

_Se apoyo en sus codos para levantarse lo suficiente como para que nuestros labios se rozarán. Gemí cuando se separo demasiado pronto para mi gusto. _

_Me lance a ella cuando empezó a reírse. Así eran todas las mañanas desde los últimos cincuenta años. Pasábamos gran parte del tiempo desnudos, nuestros cuerpos unidos… Sencillamente todo era perfecto. Sólo estábamos el uno para el otro, nadie más. Solíamos ir con mi familia algunos días en la semana, pero sólo a pasar el rato. Nos agradaba nuestra intimidad._

─ _¡Basta, Edward!─ chillo entre risas, tratando de apartarse de mi. No se lo permití. ─ ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Feliz aniversario, cariño!_

_Finalmente la deje, ella sabía muy jugar sus cartas. Posé mi frente en la suya y observe sus ojos. Todavía extrañaba sus orbes chocolates, pero el topacio le quedaba realmente bien. Ella era vigorosa. Lo había sido humana y lo era como vampira. No me arrepentía de haberla transformado. Aunque me hubiese negado en un principio debía admitir que nada podría ir mejor. La eternidad con ella no era un precio a pagar, era el cielo. Ya no me importaba el hecho de tener alma, no la necesitaba. Todo lo que quería era a Bella, y la tenía. Por siempre. _

─ _¿Qué quiere hacer en este día, Señora Cullen?_

_Bella abrazo mi cuello bajándome lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se rozarán y nuestras respiraciones se mezclarán._

─ _Tenía planeado pasar el día en esta cama, desnuda con un hombre maravilloso ¿Conoces alguno? ¡Por qué realmente lo necesito!_

_Intenté seguirle el juego, mantuve mi rostro sin expresión y fingí estar indignado._

─ _¿Con el que tienes no te alcanza? ¿Acaso no te satisface?_

─ _¡No!.- se mordió el labio para no reírse, y supe que de ser humana estaría ruborizada por la conversación que estábamos llevando. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.─ ¿Puedes creerlo? Él sólo pasa veinte horas conmigo y las cuatro restantes del día me abandona ¡Eso no es justo! Yo quiero un hombre que pase las veinticuatro horas del día desnudo, jadeando de placer y amándome. ¿Conoces alguno? Porque sino, esta conversación no esta teniendo sentido._

_No pude evitarlo y solté una ligera carcajada. Pase mi lengua por sus labios y me separé antes de que ella me permitiera besarla. Hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero lo tome como una venganza por lo que ella me había hecho minutos atrás._

─ _Oh, puede que conozca al indicado.─ trate de sonar insinuante. _

_Bella no espero a que la besará y me ataco, ligeramente. Desde nuestra primera vez no podía molestar a Emmett y Rosalie por su sexo salvaje. Ahora los entendía, era algo realmente adictivo. Aún más si Bella era quien estaba en la cama contigo. _

_De cualquier forma, no los habíamos superado. Seguíamos viviendo en la misma cama, no habíamos destrozado ninguna. Pero las camas no podían decir lo mismo. Comprábamos una nueva cada tres días, y nos teníamos que contener bastante para que duraran ese tiempo. Valía la pena, sin duda._

_Mientras Bella dedicaba su tiempo a besarme, me deshice de la sabana que separaba nuestros cuerpos. Quería sentirla de lleno, cada rincón de su ser. _

_Estaba inmerso en la dulzura y pasión de los besos de Bella. No desaproveche ningún segundo para admirar la perfección de su cuerpo. Jamás me cansaría de verla. Era sencillamente hermosa. Ella era mi todo. _

_Bella separo nuestros labios para posarlos en mi cuello. El cosquillo me hizo temblar de placer. Mis manos la recorrían con ansiedad. Aunque la actividad no fuera nueva para nosotros, todas las veces que hacíamos el amor era una experiencia nueva. _

_Exploramos nuestros cuerpos sin apuro, alargando el momento. Ella acariciaba mi miembro ya erecto, no es como si descansará mucho, con naturalidad. Era como si me acariciara en la mejilla o en cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo. _

_Por mi parte me dedique a besar cada partícula que la formaba. Sus senos, su cintura, sus labios, sus hombros. Absolutamente todo. _

_Nuestros jadeos llevaban un ritmo musical. No íbamos perdidos, estábamos muy bien sincronizados. Así había sido desde la primera vez._

_Sin previo aviso, Bella me giro para que dar sobre mí. Me sonrió burlona, y no quise pensar en que planeaba. Realizo un camino con sus labios por mi cuerpo, jadeé en varios puntos sensibles. Y lo entendí, ella me torturaría. Oh, esto sería duro._

_Estimulo mi miembro con sus manos antes de introducirlo en su boca. _

─ _Espero que te diviertas.─ murmuro insinuantemente antes de volver a meterlo en su boca._

_¡Oh, Dios mío! Bella sabía como darme placer. Oh, si. Su lengua se movía experta sobre él, lo acariciaba y lo hacía endurecer aún más – si es que eso era posible. Cuando acelero su ritmo, tuve que levantarla, no quería irme antes de la que la verdadera diversión llegará._

_La tumbe con fuerza sobre la cama. Ella se rió, amaba cuando lo hacía. La bese desesperado mientras mi mano acariciaba su intimidad. Gimió contra mis labios, un sonido femenino y erótico._

_Cuando no lo soporte más, la envestí. Se sorprendió por la sorpresa, pero se amoldo a mí con rapidez. Tiro de mis cabellos de la nuca con fuerza, y me rodeo la cintura la cadera para que entrara de lleno en ella. _

_Su pecho bajaba y subía contra el mío, rozando sus senos, con cada jadeo. Separé nuestros labios y ella escondió su cara en mi hombro. No me gustaba que lo hiciera, me agradaba ver como su cara se contraía de placer. Pero la deje, no tenía fuerzas para moverle la cabeza._

_Aceleré el ritmo, haciendo el momento más insistente. Estaba seguro que nuestros gritos se oían a millas. Iba a tener que comprar una nueva cama más tarde._

_Profane mi amor por ella hasta el cansancio, al mismo tiempo que ella también lo hacía. Era digno momento de una película erótica. Estábamos a punto de llegar al climax mientras nos gritábamos palabras cursis._

_Era cursis, no lo negaba. Pero me encantaba, quería que jamás dudara lo que sentía por ella. _

_Entre y salí de ella con fuerza y rapidez. Sentía como mi cuerpo se preparaba para la explosión y los gritos que ella profería me hacían saber que estaba igual que yo._

_Cada vez éramos más dependientes del otro. Ella se aferraba a mí con fuerza y gritaba, incitándome a satisfacerla…_

…_Y lo hice. Compartimos el orgasmo, el primero del día. Era intenso y satisfactorio. Deje caer mi cuerpo, sin aplastarla. Ella se había desplomado sobre el colchón._

_No quise mirar el estado de la cama, al menos no lo haría hasta que acabará nuestro aniversario. Hoy haríamos el amor durante las veinticuatro horas del día._

_Bese el hombro de Bella, donde estaba mi cara escondida. Ambos jadeábamos, aunque no estábamos cansado obviamente._

─ _Repíteme la promesa, Edward.─ suplico._

_Suspire, desde que la había planteado cada vez que terminábamos me pedía que le dijera que seguía en pie. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Le daría cualquier cosa, incluso eso aunque fuera absurdo._

_Odiaba que Bella pensará en ello, odiaba que me hiciera pensarlo también cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Pero lo hacía igual._

─ _Juro, Bella, que prometeré mi promesa._

─ _Bien ─ la oí más contenta.─ Yo también._

_Levante la cabeza de mi lugar y pose mis labios sobre los de ella, para volver a empezar con la rutina._

Los recuerdos lo golpeaban con fuerza, mientras a paso humano, se dirigía al cementerio de Forks.

Eran buenos momentos, pensó tratando de no entristecer. Habían pasado cinco años desde aquél día y aún no se reponía. Bella siempre estaría en él, aunque no como deseaba.

La vida real no tiene un final feliz, y él no había pensado en ello hasta que después de ese día la razón de su existencia había desaparecido. Los Vulturis había ido a por Bella, él lo sabía. Pero no la había encontrado.

Removió cielo y tierra para recuperarla, obligo a su familia a que siguiera el rastro. Pero nada. Parecía como sí ella solo hubiese sido un hermoso sueño. Después de un tiempo, un año exactamente, sintió como su helado corazón se partía. Él sabía, porque estaba seguro de ello, que Bella había muerto.

Deseo matarse, deseo poder sufrir en su muerte para llegar a ella. No lo hizo, no pudo, aunque lo anhelaba con todo su ser. Las promesas pasadas lo ataban a bagar por un mundo sin sentido, para desechar una eternidad que muchas personas habrían dado la vida – literalmente – por ella.

"─ _No quiero un final como Romeo y Julieta.─ Confeso cortando el silencio en el que estaban sumergidos. Su vista estaba perdida en el fuego de la chimenea y su cuerpo permanecía aovillado, envuelto en una manta innecesaria, en un sillón individual frente a la estufa hogar__*****__.─ Llegue a esa conclusión después de décadas amando esa historia. Es estúpido el final. Sí a mi llegará a pasarme algo, tú vivirás sin importar qué. Le contarás nuestra historia a los extraños para que envidien nuestro amor."_

Él había cumplido. Seguía existiendo, era un muerto viviente. Pero no importaba, lo hacía por ella. Siempre todo fue por ella.

Ya no veía más a su antigua familia, desde la desaparición de Bella se había alejado de ellos y cortado todo lazo de comunicación. Vivía de la casa y de caminar por los alrededores. Jamás saldría de Forks, la esperaría aunque fuera inútil. Ya no se aseaba ¿Para que lo necesitaba? Parecía un vagabundo moribundo, cubierto de harapos rotos.

Pero había algo en ese vagabundo. No era el hecho de que fuera una criatura de la noche, no. Siempre con él llevaba una pequeña bolsa. En ocasiones habían tratado de hurtarla y el preció fue la muerte para aquellos ladrones. Nadie sabía que había, y los hombres que cuidaban el cementerio por las noches se preguntaban que ocultaba ese hombre.

Pero era un secreto, era lo que él siempre guardaría de ella. Lo que le recordaría que no fue una ilusión. Fue real.

Su anillo de boda seguía intacto en su dedo anular, pero no significaba nada. Lo que realmente contaba era el valor de promesas que había en él. Promesas que iban más allá del bien y el mal.

El sepulturero le asintió con la cabeza cuando lo vio entrar. Edward no se tomo la molestia de ni siquiera mirarlo, pero el hombre esta acostumbrado. Lo veía todas las noches y siempre era igual. Sentía pena por él, con sus ojos enmarcados por oscuras ojeras, su cabello graso y despeinado, su ropa sucia y arañada, sus facciones sin vida.

No se tomo la molestia de fijar la vista en el camino, Edward sentía como su cuerpo era impulsado a la tumba de su esposa.

Se detuvo frente a ella y soltó los sollozos que había reprimido durante todo el día. Todas las noches era la misma rutina. Salía de su caverna a penas el sol se ocultaba, caminaba al cementerio, ignoraba al hombre de la puerta, llegaba a su lápida y sollozaba sin lágrimas.

Sus rodillas fallaron y cayo frente a la lápida de mármol. Releyó las palabras que sabía de memoria, recordando lo miserable que era.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Amada esposa, hermosa hija y fiel amiga_

No había año ¿Qué se suponía que pusiera? No sé sabía si estaba muerta. Edward no quería pensar que la había perdido a sus sesenta y ocho años de vida. Le era repulsivo pensar en su poca vida, más aún cuando él estaba a punto de llegar a los doscientos años.

Dejo resbalar las fresias blancas de su mano. Cayeron en el césped y quito las marchitas del día pasado. Esas flores siempre le recordaban a su esencia. Su pecho se oprimió y lloro. No le importaba ser un hombre, y mucho menos un vampiro, necesitaba descargarse. Ningún humano que pasará por su lado sabría que estaba llorando, pero lo hacía. No había lágrimas, pero si sollozos silenciosos para el oído mortal.

Se arrastro como un gusano hasta el mármol de la lápida. Apoyo su espalda allí y abrazo sus piernas, escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas. Era patético, lo sabía ¿Pero que importaba ya?

Todo se había ido el mismo día que Bella había desaparecido de su vida. Tenía que luchar contra las ganas de acabar con su existencia, la agonía lo estaba destruyendo. Le costaba respirar, su cuerpo dolía con cada movimiento y, en el centro de su ser, un hueco enorme lo consumía.

Pero seguía vivo. Le había prometido a Bella cada vez después de hacer el amor que no volvería a tratar de suicidarse. Jamás había pensado que tan fuerte era esa promesa, pensaba que ella nunca se iría. Pero se fue.

Recordó con tristeza como ella le había devuelto la promesa. Pero como él siempre dijo, ella era un imán para los problemas. Había pensado, ingenuamente, que cuando la había trasformado los conflictos se alejarían. No. El destino se había encaprichado con ella y no podía culparlo, él también estaba encaprichado por Bella.

Le reconfortó pensar que Bella no tenía que pasar por su situación. No habría podido si quiera imaginar a Bella sufriendo de la misma forma en que lo estaba él. Era demasiado, era un dolor que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Aún no era conciente de cómo hacía para luchar contra él.

Su mente vago a todas esas veces que habían hecho el amor. Se acordaba de cada una de ella, de cada caricia proporcionada, de cada susurro, de sus gemidos, del placer del orgasmo.

Como lo extrañaba. No extrañaba el sexo, por supuesto que no. Extrañaba poder demostrarle lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que significaba para él.

Dejo esos recuerdos pasionales, para pasar a algo más inocente. Empezó con el día en que la conoció. Esa mañana en el instituto de Forks, donde ella era la tímida chica nueva. Maldijo sus ansias de matarla en ese momento ¿Quién pensaría que ella era el amor de su existencia? Él no, por supuesto.

Una sonrisa estúpida se formo en sus labios cuando pensó en su primer beso. Parecía un adolescente perdido, a pesar de sus cien años de maduración.

Cada momento con ella había sido perfecto. Todo su ser se sentía completo cuando estaba a su lado, como si hubiese encontrado su razón de existir. Y es que así era. Él había esperado por ella desde 1917.

¿Cuán idiota podía convertir el amor a un hombre? Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero prefirió ignorarla. No quería sentirse aún más estúpido, demasiado era con haber ido por cinco años, los 365 días, a llorar frente a su tumba.

Se rió solo, como los locos para no pensar en su demencia. Se puso de pie, el sol se estaba asomando y debía volver a su refugió en la oscuridad.

Le echo una última mirada al mármol. Releyó las palabras, y no pudo evitar empezar a carcajearse. Sí el sepúltelo lo viera en ese momento, confirmaría sus sospechas sobre que Edward se drogaba. No es como si no lo hubiese probado, Edward había recurrido a todo para deshacerse de la agonía, pero nada había tenido efecto.

─ Realmente disfrutas de esto, ¿Verdad?─ Le hablo al cielo, como si creyera en un ser superior ─ No hay nada más patético que ver a un hombre llorar sobre una tumba vacía.

"_Sentarme, fingiendo que estas allí, sin hacer absolutamente nada es todo para mi."_

**.**

**.**

***Estufa hogar**: No estoy segura sí se llama de esa forma en todos lados, por eso lo aclaro. Son las estufas abiertas, a leñas.

**.**

**.**

No estoy segura de que puedo decir. He tenido un muy mal día y la idea simplemente surgió. No quería subir dos OS al concurso, pero cuando se lo mostré a una amiga del FANDOM me persuadió para que lo hiciera.

Supongo que la idea es clara, pero por si acaso lo explico. Hay tumba, pero nunca encontraron a Bella… Por ende esta vacía. Eso es lo que Edward le grita al cielo.

Este me pareció realmente triste, quizás más que **Broken Dreams**. Pero son dos cosas distintas.

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y vótenme cuando sea el momento en el concurso :)

**Espero un hermoso RR. Recuerden que es la paga para cualquier escritor y sin ella no podemos pagarle al señor Imaginación.**

Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos por ahí.

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

8


End file.
